You're Just a Cover
by Dragon Crystals
Summary: Taken over by sweeet-disposition.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Glee fanfic. I have done Warriors before, but I quit. So my plan is to actually finish a fic! Can I do it? I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee. Rub it in, rub it in.  
**

I'll just come out and admit it. I never was, and never will be, in love with Finn. Kurt can have him. Finn was just a cover, the perfect cover. Tall, handsome—no, I do not think of him that way—and dumb. I need someone who can keep up with me mentally. And as a well-renowned high-maintenance girl, I need someone who can care for me.

* * *

I don't wince when Finn kisses me. His lips are chapped, nearly making me shudder. I break away, digging in my pocket for the Burt's Bees I always keep with me. "Put some of this on," I instruct. "Your lips are chapped."

Finn looks disappointed that our kiss ends. I don't tell him that his chapped lips weren't the only reason why I broke away. I look over Finn's shoulder and into Puck's chocolaty eyes. There is jealousy in them. I smirk at him, twining my hand with Finn's. It was a little game of ours, making each other jealous.

"Thanks," Finn says, ruffling my hair.

I duck away, smoothing my hair. "Don't do that," I scold. "It took me ten minutes to do my hair this morning." My hair was twisted into a complicated knot at the back of my head. I hadn't done my hair this morning; Pa had. He had insisted on doing it.

"Rachel," he'd scolded, seeing my hair loose around my shoulders, "let me do your hair. You look as if we don't care for you. And anyway, don't you have a date tonight with that Finn guy?"

Tonight will be my first night out with Finn. Our dating had been strictly at school, gaining rumors and nearly creating a rift in the Glee club. One side was Finchel—those who were for, containing Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Brittany, and Matt—and the other was Stop, with Quinn, Kurt, Santana, Puck, and Mike. The war is still raging.

"I can't wait for our date tonight," Finn calls over his shoulder as he walks towards Spanish. "It'll be lots of fun."

"For you," I mutter.

* * *

My next class is study hall. Puck shares it with me. He's the only person who I want to--or can--share all my free time with. I slide into a seat, right in the center. I usually take the front row, middle seat, but today, I want to talk to Puck. To my lover.

"Hey, Berry." Puck smirks as he sits down next to me. He scoots his chair closer to me. "What are you doing, sitting in the middle? I thought you were the perfect student."

"Well, Noah," I say, lifting my chin, "I happen to need to talk to my boyfriend's best friend."

Puck's eyes widen at this. "Oh, and what would you need to talk to me about?"

I stare him straight in the beautiful chocolate eyes. "I'm going on a date tonight. I haven't a clue what to do. So, as his best friend, I need to know what to do to make this a good date."

"Where and when is the date?" Puck asks, all businesslike. Acting like I'm merely a girl with relationship problems.

I blush as I say, "We're going to McDonald's at six-thirty."

Puck laughs. "What a charmer. Why don't I come over to your house and help you out with an outfit and the like?"

I blush again. I know what he's planning. I lean close to him and whisper, "Got a make-out session planned?" I ask, batting my eyes.

Puck grins. "Maybe. This is our last class. Wanna skip and go straight to the 'makeover'?"

I smile. "Why not?"

* * *

Once in my room, I flopped down on my bed. Puck doesn't lie down beside me as he usually does, instead heading to my large closet. I prop my self up on one arm, watching him rifle through my clothes.

He pulls out a pair of skinny jeans—when had I gotten those?—and a t-shirt covered in music notes that Dad had bought on sale. "Put those on," Puck says.

"You want me to change in front of you?" I ask, crossing my arms and legs. "No way."

Puck rolls his eyes and buries his head in my closet. I change quickly. My reflection in my full-length mirror is stunning.

"Can I look now?" Puck asks, his voice muffled by the heaps of neatly hung clothes.

"Of course," I say. Puck emerges. His eyes widen, and I swear he gasps. He comes closer to me.

"You're gorgeous," he says, holding my out at an arm's length. I take one of his hands in mine. He twirls me. I giggle a little. Puck dips me, his mouth barely an inch from mine. "And hot. And I wish that you hadn't done this for another man."

"Thank you," I say, pressing my mouth to his. Puck pulls me out of the dip, still kissing me, and sits us down on the bed. The make-out session begins.

* * *

The doorbell rings, bringing Puck and I out of our twenty-minute long make-out session. "I'll bet that's Finn," I grumble, standing up. "What'll he think when he sees you here?"

"You were helping me with Glee club stuff," Puck replies. "You were teaching me a new song."

I smile. "Good idea."

I hurry to the door. A smiling Finn greets me. "Hey, Rachel," he says, bending down to kiss me. Just a little peck, nothing like the kissing I just did.

"Hey, man," Puck says, pushing past me to his friend. "I'm not stealing your woman, just practicing for Glee. I want to do a solo, and I need a bit of work."

Finn stares at Puck, suspicion deep in his mud brown eyes. "Sure, man. Whatever." I can see that he doesn't trust Puck. Not after the whole baby drama.

"Are we going on a date or what?" I ask, tapping my foot.

Finn turns his attention to me. "Of course," he says and kisses me.

**Well, whaddya think? R&R!! (If you don't know, R&R means read and review. I know someone who once thought it was read and rape. Huh) REVIEW OR I SHALL SEND UNICHIMPS WITH POISON BANANAS TO YOUR HOUSE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm adding some Puck POV in here. I realized that there's not much plot so far, so I decided to make something happen at the end. **

**Disclaimer: You caught me. I really do own Glee, and I'm giving away what's going to happen. I wish.**

**Comment Replies**

**xSpencer-Rose: It's at the end of this chapter. :)**

**KatieJoanna: They're friends with benefits if you don't consider them a couple.**

* * *

"See ya, Puck," Finn says, grabbing for my hand. I don't let his have it, crossing my arms. Disappointment flashes across his face, only to be replaced with happiness as Puck leaves.

"Hello, Finn," I say. "So, are we going or not?" I start to head towards the door, but Finn's hand on my shoulder stops me.

"We could stay here for a while," Finn suggests. "I don't feel like leaving yet, and your house is quite nice."

"Thanks," I say, brushing past him to my room.

Finn follows me. He sits down on my bed, exactly where Puck had been sitting. I don't sit next to him, instead pulling out my desk chair and sitting there.

He only just notices my new look. "You're cute," he says. Nothing like the compliments Puck had given me. _You're gorgeous. And hot. _

Finn pats the spot next to him. I let out an inaudible sigh and sit next to him. "Kiss?" he asks, leaning forward, lips puckered. I resist the urge to lean away, instead letting him give me a more passionate kiss. His breath stinks of garlic. I pull away, plugging my nose.

"What did you eat before you came here?" I ask.

Finn looks uncomfortable. "Er, a piece of garlic bread?"

"Well, then," I say, standing up and going back to the chair, "You can't kiss me with your breath smelling like that."

Finn lowers his head, looking like a scolded puppy. "Alright. Wanna leave?"

I look out the window. I nearly laugh at the sight of Puck, his nose pressed flat against the window. Biting my lip, I turn back to Finn. "I changed my mind. I want to kiss you." _And make Puck jealous. _

I go back to Finn and sit right next to him. His back is to the window, so I get a chance to smirk at Puck before I kiss Finn.

Finn wraps his arms around my waist. I lean up—why does he have to be so tall?—and give him a full kiss on the lips.

* * *

_Puck_

Of course Rachel has to go and kiss her effing boyfriend right in front of me. And not just a little peck, like the ones they've shared before, but full-blown French kissing. The kind we do. I watch her as she places her hands in his hair, grasping it tightly. My lips twitch in the beginning of a snarl. Those perfect little hands in someone else's hair, her mouth on someone else's, makes me want to tear Finn's throat out. The bastard, stealing my woman.

Rachel breaks away—_finally_. The glass is too thick for me to hear what she's saying. Finn's face crumples. My heart flutters in excitement; maybe they broke up. But, no, Finn leans down and gives my girl a swift peck on the lips. A few minutes later, I hear the rumble of his car. It fades away.

Rachel opens the window. "Come on in," she says, holding out a hand to help me up.

"Did you really have to kiss him?" I ask, climbing in and sitting on the sill. "Or did you do that for me?"

She smirks. "I'm with him for you."

I roll my eyes. "Maybe I should get back together with Quinn…." I let my voice trail off.

Rachel gives me an annoyed look. "Quinn doesn't deserve to have her heart broken again. She actually might be staying here. Santana is going to kick her out soon, and I offered the guest room to her."

I raise my eyebrows. "Really, or is it just a way to make it harder for us to get together?"

"No, really," Rachel protests, giving me a playful smack on the arm. "Quinn might stay here."

Now I believe her. "But how will we see each other if she's hanging around? I like being here with just you, not worrying about other people finding us."

"Me too," Rachel lies down on her bed, patting the spot next to her. "But Quinn needs someone."

I lie down next to her, and she snuggles against my chest. I wrap an arm around her. "Yes, but can't she stay with someone else?"

"I'm the only person with spare room." Rachel sighs. "Glee club discussed it. It was the day you weren't there."

I remember that day. I had been working on a new song for Rachel—I still haven't sung for her. _Lay All Your Love on Me_, from ABBA, with a few revisions. I will do the same as I did with _Sweet Caroline_, perform it in Glee, acting like it's just for fun.

"Rach," I say, "what'll happen if we get caught?"

"Did you tell someone?" Rachel demands. "I thought we were keeping this a secret."

"No, no," I assure her. "I was wondering if Quinn might find out, and what we would do. Why are we keeping this a secret?"

Rachel hesitates. "Well, I think that you and I dating would ruin your popularity. It's ruined Finn's. And since you're a badass jock, it would be bad for my reputation with the Glee clubbers. Everyone thinks they know that I had a crush on Finn forever, so it's easier for them to accept. And Finn isn't badass."

I laugh. "Finn is no way badass. Does he have Mohawk? Or a nipple ring?"

She laughs as well. "You have nipple ring?"

"Before I met you," I answer, "it was how I got some with the mamas when I was cleaning the pools. But I am so over them now."

Rachel starts to reply, but then stops as her bedroom door opens. We start to untangle ourselves, but we aren't quick enough. Finn steps into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wrote a little one-shot sort-of prequel to this story. Look for _His Smile_, and review it!  
**

**I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers.**

**In order from oldest to most recent:**

**xSpencer-Rose**

**Going Rogue**

**KatieJoanna**

**Linnea212 (especially you. Two reviews! Thanks)  
**

**ashssimi**

**couragetcd**

**darcyLoVesmarissa**

**Eikyuu the Jellycage**

**Thank you all, and enjoy!  
**

_

* * *

Rachel_

The door opens and Finn steps in. "Hey, Rach, I forgot—" He breaks off, seeing me and Puck so close together. I freeze, and so does Puck.

"Damn it, Puck! Why do you always have to steal my woman? I'm sick and tired of it." Finn is nearly shouting. His face is red, his eyes wild. "I thought we were friends. I thought we like brothers. But I guess I thought wrong." Finn charges at me.

Everything is in slow-motion as Finn runs towards Puck. I step in front of Puck, shielding him and forcing Finn to stop.

"Why?" Finn asks me. "Why have you put me through this again?"

I take a deep breath. "I never loved you, never had a crush on you. I always loved Noah. I couldn't be with him in public. He would lose his popularity, which he still manages to hold on to while you have thrown yours away." I glare at him. "Satisfied?"

Finn looks broken. His shoulders are sagged, head bowed, and I swear I see a tear run down his cheek. "Fine," he says, sounding like he's choking. In an even lower tone, he adds, "I never expected to go through this twice.

He looks so sad, just standing there, a broken man. It makes my heart twist in pain. I made him like this, I made his heart break again. I step towards him, hoping to comfort, but Puck holds me back.

"Don't," he says.

_Why? _I want to ask. _Why can't I comfort my friend? Why can't I comfort your best friend? _But I can't. My throat has closed up. It always does whenever someone cries, ever since I first saw Dad cry when I was two years old.

"I'm sorry, Finn," I whisper. I run out of the room, ignoring Puck who is calling my name, ignoring the sad Finn I have to push past.

I am sitting at the kitchen table, my head on the table covered with my arms. The table doesn't mind my tears dropping on it, unlike Finn who was always uncomfortable when I cried. Puck hasn't come over yet; maybe he's talking with Finn.

I hear footsteps clomp into the kitchen. I lift my head just enough to see that it's Pa, returning home from work. He sees me and rushes over.

"Oh, Rachel, darling. What happened?" he asks, pulling a chair over to me.

I tell him my whole story. Pa sits and listens, not interrupting.

"Well," he chuckles, "you're in a pickle."

True, so true. "What should I do?" I ask. "I don't have a clue.

"Whatever you think is right," Pa says. "I can't decide your life for you. You have to decide what to do."

I nod.

* * *

_Puck_

I stare at Finn. He looks so sad, so broken standing in front of me. "Hey, man," I say.

His head snaps up and he glares at me. "What is it, Puckerman?' he asks, his voice full of contempt.

"Well, Hudson, I'm sorry. But I love Rachel too much to let you have her. So you gotta back off my girl." God, it felt so good to say that. I've wanted to forever. "And no sucker-punching me like you did during the baby drama."

"And what makes you think she's yours?" Finn demands. At his side, his fists clench. "I am the one dating her, I am the one who she has a crush on, I am the one people would accept her dating."

I laugh. "I doubt you're dating her, and she never had a crush on you. That was just a cover. True, you are one of the acceptable people for her to date. But you two aren't dating anymore."

"She never said anything about us breaking up!" Finn yells. "I am sick and tired of you, Puckerman."

Rachel steps into the room, tear steaks on her cheeks. "Boys," she says. The sound of her voice is all it takes to melt my heart, make me almost happy. "Stop quarreling. We need to solve this problem." She looks at Finn's fists. "Peacefully," she adds.

"I don't want to solve anything," Finn says. "I'm mad at Puckerman for stealing my woman twice now. And you, for using me."

Finn storms out, leaving me and Rachel alone. "You okay, Berry?" I ask.

She shakes her head. I hold her close, not minding the tears on my t-shirt. "I hate Finn!" she bursts out. "You know what he did?"

I shake my head. What could he have done?

"He was cheating. I caught him with Quinn a bit ago. They didn't see me, so I kept quiet."

"What?" I demand. "Berry, why didn't you tell me? We can blackmail them."

"And they us," she points out. "Best keep quiet until they blackmail us. Then we blackmail them." She has a little, almost evil, smirk playing across her face.

I laugh. "Good idea."

* * *

_Rachel_

At school, I have no idea what to expect. I don't know if Finn and I are still dating, if Puck and I are public.

Kurt is waiting at my locker. "Hello, Rachel," he says, that ever-evident smirk playing across his face.

"Hello, Kurt," I say. "What do you want?"

"Darling, we need have a boy talk." Kurt takes me by the arm. He pulls me into the empty choir room. "Have you heard the rumors about you?"

I freeze. "What might they be about?"

"Have you been cheating on Finn?" Kurt demands. "With Puck?"

I plop down in a chair. "Damn it! I never thought it would get out. But after last night, I understand…."

"Rachel," Kurt says, "do you really want to be with Finn? Because I want to, and I won't hesitate to take him."

"No," I say. "No, I don't want Finn. But if I were you, I'd wait a bit until you asked him out. Get closer to him; help him get over me breaking up with him. You don't want to be the rebound."

"You know what, diva? I might actually take your advice," Kurt says. He gives me a small hug. "Darling, you desperately need a makeover. You look like a toddler and a grandmother at the same time."

I look down at my outfit. Black skirt, white and black argyle cardigan. "I like how I dress."

"I know!" Kurt cries. "A makeover. I'll come over to your house after school tomorrow."

* * *

**In case you were wondering, the story started out on Monday. So no weekend for a while.**

**As always, REVIEW! Please?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, it's been forever since I've updated. BUT I'M BACK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But a girl can wish.**

* * *

_Puck_

No one talks to me at all. The groups of people don't part for me. The nerds and geeks and losers dare to look me in the eyes. Something is so up. I have no idea of what it could be…or maybe I do. Damn Finn! How dare he spread the news about Rach and me so soon? We've barely been at school for an hour.

"Nice, Puckerman." Karofsky slaps me on the back—hard. "Awesome job."

I grab his arm and twist him around to look him straight in the face. "What the hell did I do?"

He smirks. "You've stolen Hudson's bitch twice now. I'm wondering if Rachel is pregnant…"

I slam him into the lockers, my mouth near his ear. "Don't you ever say anything like that again about Rachel. If you do, I will slowly rip you from limb to limb."

He just looks at me in confusion. "What's a limb?"

"Idiot," I mutter and let him go.

Several other times throughout the day do I get congratulated or glared at, and I realize what a bad idea it was, stealing Finn's girl…twice now.

I know what I have to say to Rachel. I won't like it, and nor will she. But I can't keep on being the guy who steals Finn's girls. I'll let her go back to Finn, like she deserves to. She doesn't deserve a jerk like me as a boyfriend.

I decide to skip class and wait for Rachel when she leaves her class. But, unfortunately, when I peek into her classroom—I know because I have her route memorized, first for slushying her and, second, for walking her between classes.

Did she skip? No, she would never. Maybe…maybe she never went to school in the first place. But Rach isn't the type of girl to skip. I'll search the school first before ditching.

She isn't in the building itself—I checked twice. The next place I'd think she'd be is the bleachers—after all, that's where I broke up with her the first time.

And she is there. But she's not alone—Finn is there too. As I amble up the stairs, I can hear him.

"Why'd you do it, Rach?" he's asking. "Why'd you choose me to hide behind?"

I can see her shrug. "You were the only guy who had feelings for me. Besides Noah, of course."

Finn tenses, and, as if sensing me, turns. "Puckerman," he growls. "What do you want?"

I shrug. "Not you." I smirk at what I just said. I'm the only one who seems to find this funny. Rachel is staring at me, and Finn is glaring. "What?" I say. I look between Finn and Rach, horror dawning on me. "Oh, hell no. You're not getting back together with him?"

"Noah—"

I cut her off. "I can tell you are," I say, though it's just a suspicion. "I don't want to sneak around anymore. And if you want to, then I'm sorry." I shake my head. "It's been nice being your lover." I walk down the stairs, taking them three at a time.

"Noah!" Rach calls. I can hear her start to clamber down the steps, but I'm much faster. I'm soon out of range of the two lovebirds. They can go and do whatever they want. I don't give a shit.

…but I do. I give a big shit. I want to have Rachel as mine, not mine and Finn's, just mine. I don't think I'll get her by falsely accusing her of taking back the guy whose heart she just broke.

I spin around and start to hurry back to Rachel, planning on apologizing. As I reach the foot of the bleachers, I spot her and Finn at the top. What they are doing pisses me off.

Rachel is kissing—_kissing_—Finn. So I was right—I wasn't falsely accusing her. I slam my fist into the metal seat beside me. A loud _clang _echoes, and the two lovebirds break away and see me, my fists clenched.

Rachel races down the stairs to me. "Noah—" she begins, but I cut her off.

"I was just coming back to apologize to you for freaking out. I was mad, seeing Finn here with you. I realized what a mistake I'd made, and was coming back to apologize when he"—I glare at Finn—"was kissing your face off."

"Noah." Rachel gently pushes on my shoulders showing me I should sit. I do, and she sits beside me. She glances at Finn and says, "Finn, you should go." She turns back to me. "He kissed me. I wasn't expecting it, and it took me a few moments to realize it."

"But…" I say. "You were kissing him back." It's true—I could see her, even from way down here. "How are you going to explain that to me?"

She's at a loss for words, something that I've rarely seen before.

"I'm just gonna leave now," I mutter. "Have fun with Finn. If you change your mind about him, maybe you could tell me. Just maybe."

I leave the area, heading toward my truck. I glance back once to see Finn kiss my Rachel on the lips.

The bastard pisses me off. Kissing my girl before I'm out of sight? Even I know better.

I hop in my truck and turned it on. I begin rush home, ignoring the early hour. No other high-school student is out of school yet and on the road, and it is noticed.

I weave through the traffic, running a red light. I don't look for other cars, just streaking through.

My car is thrown off course by some unseen force. It spins as I try to take control of the car—which I can't control. My truck begins to wobble unsteadily, and only then do I start to panic. My head is jerked sideways, and it hits the window.

My last thought before I pass out is that I should have skipped going to school at all today.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Cliffie! Please review!**


	5. Author's Note

**I'm sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing all my stories. I've got no inspiration at all. If anyone wants to adopt them, please PM or message me. I'd be willing to share what I have for my stories that isn't published, though not many do have that. I appreciate all of you who reviewed, put me on alert or your faves list. I've been writing a little bit on fictionpress . com, and if you want to read that my account is SylvieGray.**

**I love all of you on FFN, and have a wonderful life!  
**


End file.
